


titans are good at things other than eating humans

by icyhotbutler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Gaping, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Titan Shifter Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyhotbutler/pseuds/icyhotbutler
Summary: jean wants marco to eat him out had a titan, do i need to say more
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 15





	titans are good at things other than eating humans

Jean wanted to try a new kind of sex that surprised Marco, he wanted to have sex while he was in his titan form. Yet Marco didn't say no to this weird request. Knowing that they couldn't do it inside of the whole building would be destroyed they went to a semi private spot in the training ground. Marco started to take Jean's clothes off there, it would be much easier than in his titan form. 

Once Jean was completely naked Marco sliced his finger with the razor he kept in his back pocket. Then in an instant he turned into a fifthteen meter titan. Jean looked up at his titan boyfriend and waited for his next move. Marco carefully picks up his boyfriend and lays him on his hand. Jean blushes as Marco started to play with his cock. His big finger rubbed slowly on Jean's tip, yet he made sure not to hurt the small boy. He starts rubbing up and down his cock with his thumb and pointer finger. Soft moans start to pour out of Jean. Marco liked this so he stopped rubbing him and began to lick over his cock with his tongue. This made Jean moan like crazy which Marco picked up on. He began to swirl his tongue around he cock instead of licking straight up and down. 

Drool began to dribble down Jean chin all the way down to his chest. Marco unwrapped his tongue from around Jean’s cock. He carefully spreads his legs apart, not wanting to hurt him. He spreads his ass cheeks apart and slides the tip of his tongue into his asshole. Jean starts to shake badly in pleasure as Marco starts swirling the tip of his tongue inside of him. Marco slides his pinky finger, the smallest one of the five inside of Jean with his tongue. Jean screams and cums immediately when he puts his finger inside of him. Marco slowly pulls his tongue and pinky out leaving Jean's asshole gaping open. “Jean, Marco what the fuck are you two doing.” The two look over at the sudden noise and see Reiner standing there with a concerned look on his face. They knew that they had been caught.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the marco stans gc for cheering me on about writing this, though i don't think they knew it was smut ;)


End file.
